


I'm Not Okay

by Nova_Shadowtail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, just me projecting myself onto peter, thats it, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: Just a simple vent fic I wrote after a fight with my mom. I needed something to help comfort me so I just wrote this and felt like posting it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	I'm Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is crap but i do not care

“You’re not doing any of your schoolwork. You’re struggling and falling behind in all of your classes, and all you do is lay in bed all day. You don’t even clean your room anymore. What is going on with you?” Tony asked, an angry tone to his voice.

“I don’t know,” I lied.

“Then let me help you. Bring me your essay, let me read it. I can try to-”

“No,” I cut him off.

“Why not?” His eyebrows furrowed and I could tell he was pissed. Tears pricked my eyes but I blinked them away. I couldn’t cry. Crying meant I was weak.

“Because I have to do it myself. I’m not allowed to get help from people other than my peers,” I don’t want your help was what I wanted to say.

“You’re struggling Peter. Let me help you. Just bring me your-”

“No!” I yelled. Tears finally flowing freely.

“Well, you have to do something. You can’t just forget about your work,” Tony looked down at his phone, unaware of my tears.

“I’m not forgetting about it! I think about it every day!” My voice sounded strained but Tony didn’t seem to notice, which only made me more upset.

“It’s not like you’re overworked.”

That pushed me over the edge. I put my head in my hands and let out a sob. I know I’m not overworked but it really feels like I am. I constantly have to handle my anxiety and depression every day alone because I haven’t told Tony anything. My energy is constantly seeped out of me because of how much I try to keep myself calm and happy in case Tony sees me and then when I’m alone I have no energy or motivation to do anything.

I know I should tell someone. I know I need help. I know I’m not okay. But I’m so scared to say something to him because I hate talking about my feelings and so I’m forced to suffer silently.

Tony heard me sobbing and finally looked up at me. His eyes softened when he saw my tears and his face fell, “Peter I-”

I shook my head, “Just leave me alone.”

I stood up and walked to my room, another sob escaping my throat as I shut the door. I stood there a second, just looking around my messy room. At all the dirty clothes and garbage scattered everywhere. I knew I should clean but I didn’t have any motivation to, so I didn’t.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I opened youtube and pulled up Trying My Best by Anson Seabra and put my phone on full volume, effectively blocking out the world. I felt more tears fall and I hugged my knees to my chest, letting myself cry.

A few minutes later I heard my door open and I froze. I must’ve forgotten to lock it. I held my breath as Tony walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

“I’m sorry for getting angry,” Tony said, “I know this has been hard on you. Not seeing your friends or going on patrol. But you can’t just shut down.”

“Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to stay up all night and not get enough sleep? Do you think I want to be struggling in all my classes? Do you think I want to lay in bed all day doing nothing? I don’t. But I can’t do anything about it because I have no motivation to do anything anymore and I just...I don’t know what to do Tony,” I sobbed, refusing to look at him.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony said.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me into his side. I sobbed and buried my face into his neck. I felt him sigh and hold me tighter.

After a few minuted I sat up and looked at him, “I’m not okay.”

He frowned and turned so we were facing each other, “I know kiddo. It’s okay. We’ll get you help. I promise.”

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. I felt Tony’s arms around me again and I fell forward, burying my face into his chest and wrapping my arms around him tightly. He held me for a while, letting me sob into his chest.

I eventually stopped crying but didn’t let go of him. I didn’t wanna let go of this comfort. Tony could tell, thank god, and didn’t pull away. I felt the exhaustion coming and whimpered, holding Tony tighter.

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m right here,” He whispered, a hand coming up and carding through my hair.

I yawned and buried my face into his chest, “Don’t go.”

His only response was planting a kiss to the top of my head and holding me tighter. I sighed and let sleep claim my mind.


End file.
